Unexpected Love
by dpbclover
Summary: Haruka is mad about being forced to attend the orchestra. Once there, however, she meets a girls that will change her life forever. Soon they are friends then, much much more.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters

Chapter One: Unexpected Friend

Haruka slouched grouchily. She couldn't believe that her mother would do this to her! Why couldn't her mother understand; she just didn't like music.

Haruka was mad about being forced to go to a stupid orchestra, but she put her on her dress anyway. It was uncomfortable to Haruka, because she considered herself to be a tomboy. She thought she looked absolutely silly.

The dress was yellow and it matched her sandy blonde hair. After glancing at herself in the mirror one last time, she walked out of her bedroom, the door closing behind her, and down the stairs.

Her mother was standing in front of the front door wearing a beautiful gown of blue silk. She wore emerald studded earrings. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders to her waist. She gave a smile.

"Are you ready to go Haruka?" she asked sweetly. Haruka grunted at her mother for a reply. Her mother's smile faded as she looked at her daughter.

Haruka paid no attention and glanced around at the familiar surroundings of her living room. Beside the door was a picture of Haruka's mother and father. He had died when she was young. Beside the picture was a window partially covered by a long couch. There was a chair where the couch ended. Then there was a stand for the TV. That was about it.

Haruka followed her mother out of the house onto a walkway that led from there front door. They followed the path until it ended at there driveway. Once there, they got into the car.

Haruka sighed as she buckled her seat belt. She could think of a million other things to be doing right now. She could be watching TV in her room or playing video games. It just wasn't fair that she had to go to this concert.

Her mother started the car and pulled out of their driveway. The theatre was about a thirty minute drive away. Haruka sighed again.

Her mother looked at her irritated. "Haruka, I know you don't want to go, but you are so stop complaining. Do you even know how much this means to me?" she said.

Haruka looked at her. "I don't want to go. Why couldn't you just let me stay at home? You're the one that wants me to go. Think about what I want."

Her mother looked at her anger rising in her, "I don't know what you don't get about it's not all about you!"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU EITHER MOM!" Haruka yelled surprising them both. That was the first time she had ever yelled at her mother like that. She instantly felt sorry and regretted what she had done.

Her mother had gone pale, to shocked to even be mad. She absently watched the road. Her daughter had done that to her?! After all she had done for her, she had yelled at her.

"Mom…. Mom I'm sorry," Haruka said quietly from her seat next to her. Her mother didn't reply. She just sat at the wheel. It was as if she didn't even hear her.

Haruka slouched down in her seat. She looked out of the window. Trees and houses flashed by quickly. A few cars passed. Haruka found it very boring.

After awhile, the car began to slow, as did the surroundings, and they pulled up to a large building. The building was lit up with many lights and there was a huge banner across the top of the entrance.

Symphony Orchestra Plays Tonight

Haruka put her hand on the door to open it, but before she could open it her mother grabbed her arm. Looking at her daughter with worried eyes she said, "Behave."

Haruka nodded and replied, "Mom, I'm sorry about earlier." Her mother nodded then stepped out of the car. They walked into the building. Many people were already here. Following a line of people, they finally made it to a large room. They found seats.

Before them, was a large orchestra. It consisted of many people and a variety of instruments. Haruka looked around bored.

The room was almost full and the show was about to start. There were many people in the room and Haruka felt uncomfortable in front of so many people. She looked at her mother.

Her mother was beaming with happiness because she was she was about to listen to a real orchestra. Her mother had always been a big fan of classical music, but this was the first time that she actually went and watched a performance.

The lights dimmed and the room got quiet. Haruka looked at the person sitting next to her. It was a young girl about her age. Maybe fourteen.

The girl paid no attention to Haruka, instead her eyes were fixed upon the orchestra in front of them. She seemed to be interested in it. She appeared to be enjoying it. She was a strange girl.

Haruka sat through the first thirty minutes of the show before claiming to have to use the restroom. Her mother only half paid attention to her as she walked out of the room.

The hallway outside was refreshing. After being in a room with so many people, the hallway was full of fresh air to Haruka. She inhaled it and sighed gladly. She was glad she made it out of that room.

However, she couldn't be out to long or her mother would worry. At least, she got a momentary break.

She stood and took a couple more breaths of the air before walking over the a water fountain that was on the other side of the hall.

The water was good and she drank it. She drank for a while then remembered that she had to return to the room. With a jump she quickly turned backwards and went to run to the room. BOOM. She collided with someone. She fell backwards.

"Owww." she heard someone exclaim. She looked up to see the girl that had been sitting next to her. She had aqua green hair and a dress of the same color.

Haruka stood and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you, honest," she said. The girl glared at her.

"You know you should really watch where you are going." the other girl replied with a frown.

Haruka got annoyed. "You were the one that snuck up behind me. It was your fault that-" she was cut off by an odd sound. The girl was laughing.

"I was just joking," the girl said with a smile, "It's okay." she giggled a bit more. Haruka flushed with embarrassment.

She looked at the girl before saying, "It was nice meeting you, but I really have to go now." The girl nodded.

Haruka ran down the hallway and back into the room. She knew that her mother would be worried sick about her.

Pushing through the crowd of people, she found her seat. To her surprise and annoyance, her mother didn't even notice that she had been missing.

It wasn't long before Haruka noticed that the girl had sat back down. Haruka looked at her and the girl smiled.

"Hi. Fancy meeting you again." she said. Haruka nodded. The girl turned back around to watch the performance. Haruka did the same.

Sooner than what she had thought, the performance came to an end. There were many applauding hands and smiling faces as the show ended. Haruka and her mother walked out, the girl close behind.

Haruka noticed that the girl didn't appear to have any parental guardians around her. That was odd.

Haruka glanced back one more time before walking out of the theatre to be greeted by the mournful face of the girl. It looked as if she were crying. Haruka turned away, unnerved.

The ride back home was full of talking. Haruka's mother just had to talk on and on about how good the show was. Haruka barely paid attention. She thought about the girl.

The girl had been odd and now that Haruka thought about it, lonely. Her whole being lacked something and Haruka guessed that it was friendship. She had no guardian with her and then there was the fact that she was crying.

* * *

Later that night, Haruka lay in bed thinking about what she had thought about all day. Something about that girl made her feel different. She felt that she should help her out, but she didn't know why.

She sighed and rolled over. Sleep began to come over her and just when she was about to fall asleep, she heard a knock on the window beside her bed.

She ignored it at first, figuring that the wind was blowing the tree limbs onto her window. This happened frequently and it used to scare Haruka, but she was used to it by now.

When, it didn't stop, she looked at her window. She rubbed her eyes making sure that she had seen what she had thought she had seen.

Sitting on a tree limb outside of her window was the girl from the theatre. Haruka didn't believe it. She stood slowly and walked over to the window.

She wondered if she should let the girl in. She wasn't going to at first, but something told her that she should. So, she did.

The girl smiled as she jumped from the tree limb onto the window sill. She pulled herself up and into the room. Haruka shut the window quietly, she didn't want her mom to know that this girl was here.

"How did you get here?" asked Haruka quietly sitting on her bed. The girl looked at her.

"I walked of course," she replied loudly. Haruka placed a hand to her lips. "Sssssshhhhh," she said quietly. Then, she continued on.

"How did you know where I live?" she asked. She was beginning to feel creeped out.

"I followed you of course," said the girl with a smile. She sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked around herself.

"Don't your mother and father know you're here?" Haruka asked hoping the girl would go home. She instantly regretted it.

"I don't have a mom or a dad. I don't have a family." She looked at Haruka sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Haruka said trying to comfort the girl.

"It's okay," the girl said, "It doesn't bother to bad. You didn't know."

"What is your name?"

"Michiru," the girl said sweetly, "Yours?" she asked.

"My name is Haruka," she said to Michiru.

"Haruka, I like that name," said Michiru. She looked at Haruka seriously. "Can I spend the night here?" she asked timidly.

Haruka was taken aback by the question. She would be in so much trouble, but she couldn't say no. This girl had no where else to go.

"Yes," Haruka replied hesitantly. She looked at Michiru, but laughed at what she saw. The girl had laid down and fallen asleep. What was the point in asking? Haruka laid down also. She smiled. She could tell that they were going to become good friends.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there is chapter one. I hope you liked it. PLZ R&R!!**


End file.
